


Fucking a Sonic Villain

by luvmedead



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sonic - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvmedead/pseuds/luvmedead
Summary: wow I don't know what to say. kinda a guilty pleasure of mine to be attracted to dr robotnik from the 2020 movie. enjoy, fellow sinners.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fucking a Sonic Villain

“Have I told you that you look stunning tonight?” His gaze washed over me and I looked up at him. My face flushed red as his eyes locked with mine.

  
“I bought you this dress, did I not?” His eyes wandered down onto my body, and his hand found its place on my thigh. I nodded and covered my smile in embarrassment. My whole outfit was black, just how he liked it.

  
What a tease... I thought to myself. My breath hitched as his hand hiked up my thigh, nearly all the way under my skirt. Robbie’s gaze kept on me the entire time, making me squirm in anticipation.

“What’s the matter?” He teased. “You look like you need help with something..” His remarks made my face feel hot. We both knew what was coming next. As he was about to reach for my panties, I decided to kick off my heels and climb over into his seat, straddling him. Robbie’s eyes widened in surprise. I held back a giggle as we’ve never been in such an awkward position before. He hastily took off his coat and threw it to the back seat. His hands found their place on my hips as I started to kiss and suck his neck.

“Someone’s getting bold, aren’t you?” Robbie whispered in a hushed tone. His hands guided my hips as I grinded on him, the thin fabric of my panties making me feel every inch of him. I pulled away from his neck and trailed my hands down from his shoulders to his belt, biting my lip. Robbie smirked and lifted my chin up.

“So ambitious, and I didn’t even get to kiss your sweet lips yet...” I huffed in embarrassment at his teasing remark, and leaned in to kiss him. As his lips met mine, I felt his grip on my waist tighten. His tongue found its way into my mouth, making me grasp the collar of his dark dress shirt. I felt his hands leave my waist and underneath my skirt. He left my lips to kiss my neck while he yanked my panties off, tearing them by the seams.

“I’ll get you new ones tomorrow, Angel.” Robbie said softly, his hot breath on my neck. I shuddered as his fingers just barely grazed my clit. My hands clutched both of his broad shoulders as he started to tease even more, making me whine impatiently. He finally plunged his two tallest fingers into me, nipping at the sweet spot on my neck. I moaned into his chest as he kept pumping his fingers inside of me, knowing he was taking advantage of how sensitive I was. All I could think of was him. He trailed his kissing and biting down my neck and onto my chest. He started slowing his fingers down when he noticed I was edging on even more. I whined in protest as he took them out. He then sucked on his two fingers before unzipping the back of my dress. As he undid my bra, I tried to grind on him a bit more until he continued his dominance. I felt his hard length underneath the harsh material of his pants. Robbie noticed what I was trying to do and gave me a teasing chuckle as he threw the bra aside. I gripped his fancy leather belt, about to unbuckle it when I hesitated and looked at him for approval. He raised his eyebrow impatiently.

“What are you waiting for? You know you want to…” Robbie cut himself off when I started unbuckling his belt. My whole body grew hot as I unzipped his pants, biting my lip at the sight of his dick underneath his boxers. I finally pulled his boxers down, giving Robbie a nervous smile. He held my gaze as he grabbed my hips and positioned me over himself, my hands on his chest.

  
“...Ready?” He whispered softly as my legs trembled in anticipation. I nodded and felt his grip tighten. He slammed my hips down on his long member, causing me to cry out in pleasure. He let out a groan as I moaned his name, rolling his head back. I tightly held onto his shirt as he kept moving my hips up and down, his dick hitting the sweet spot deep inside of me.

  
“Good girl…” Robbie said shakily. I nearly melted in his arms. “What’s my name, Angel?” I knew exactly what he wanted me to call him.

  
“D...Daddy..” I mumbled. I could barely speak without moaning. He sighed and gave me a teasing smile.

  
“I couldn’t hear you, baby. Don’t be shy, speak up.” He gazed into my eyes, knowing he was making me squirm.

  
“Ah..! Daddy!” I cried as he started fucking me even harder, the pleasure building up. I couldn’t help but notice the lewd sounds coming from between my legs, causing me to hide my face in his chest out of embarrassment.

  
“That’s my girl…” He groaned. My moans grew louder as I was reaching my limit, his dick feeling better and better with every thrust. Robbie bit his lip as my back arched, making his length hit me even deeper. I wanted more. The pleasure built up inside of me until I couldn’t take it anymore.

“F-Fuck! Daddy, I’m gonna-!” I managed to squeak out until the orgasm washed over me, making every inch of me tremble and moan. The euphoric sensation almost made me scream in pleasure. I collapsed against him as I rode it out, moaning louder and louder. Robbie didn’t stop fucking me, and kept slamming my hips down even faster. His breathing started growing heavy as I became overstimulated, crying out at every thrust.

  
“I’m almost done baby, fuck..” Robbie inhaled sharply. He clutched my hips as his eyes kept on me, an overstimulated crying mess. He bit his lip as his gaze fell down to my tits. Tears were welling up in my eyes because of how good he felt.

  
“Oh.. Fuck, baby..” He rolled his head back and moaned as he finally came, slamming my hips down one last time. I felt his hot cum fill me up, making me cry out one last time. I heard him sigh out of satisfaction. He pulled his dick out of my tight pussy, making my legs quiver. I whimpered as he started kissing my boobs, leaving soft bite marks here and there. He then looked up at me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear as I caught my breath.

  
“You’re my good little girl, hm?” He smiled. I nodded and nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in the faint scent of his expensive cologne.

  
“How about we go home and take a nice hot shower?” Robbie said quietly, slowly caressing my tits.

  
“Mmhm…” I mumbled. “I..love you…” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder.

  
“Oh, Angel..” He stuttered, obviously flustered. “I love you too.” He kissed my neck softly and sighed. I could tell he needed to hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good. I should start choking out plot with these kinds of sex scenes maybe but I couldn't think of anything for this story. thank you for reading :3c


End file.
